Story of my life
by irengiovanny
Summary: YUNJAE :: Hanya kisah yunho yang memiliki kuasa atas apapun termasuk hidup jaejoong :: Boys love :: DNDL :: RnR :: Newbie
1. Chapter 1

The story of my life.

-Jika seandainya aku bisa memilih maka bukan jalan ini yang ku inginkan -Kim Jaejoong

*Note all JAE POV

Ini adalah kisahku, aku tidak harus harus memulai dari mana tetapi sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku kim jaejoong, masih berusia 20 tahun. Meskipun begitu, aku bekerja sebagai waiters disalah satu club. Waiters disini hanyalah kedok karena sebenarnya sebagai waiters kami juga harus mau dijamah-jamah dan diraba-raba. Tapi tentu tidak sampai tahap yang lebih, karena itu adalah peraturan di club ini. Aku terbilang cukup beruntung karena belum pernah diraba-raba dan dijamah karena aku baru. Aku baru bekerja di club ini seminggu yang lalu. Untuk pegawai baru, mereka mengharuskan mempelajari bagaimana cara menghadapi pelanggan. Jika hanya mengantarkan minuman kami diperbolehkan tetapi selebihnya kami tidak diperbolehkan.

"Joongie, kau antarkan minuman ini untuk..." Jawab bartender seraya menyerahkan minuman

"Boss besar datang..." Ucap waiters yang lain

"Boss besar datang..." Ucap yang lain

Bos besar yang dimaksud adalah pemilik club ini. Biasanya dia jarang datang ke club ini, dan dia baru akan datang jika ada yang penting. Aku tidak tahu ada hal penting apa sampai dia datang kemari. Apa mungkin dia akan menyeleksi kami, pegawai baru.

"Joongie, sebaiknya kau antarkan minuman ini ke ruangan boss besar sekarang" Ucap bartender itu seraya mengganti minumannya.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?" Tanyaku kaget

Tentu hal ini mengejutkanku, karena biasanya boss besar hanya mau dilayani oleh orang-orang yang lama dan bukan baru.

"Sudah antarkan saja" Desak bartender itu tidak ingin membuang waktu.

Segera setelah mendengar paksaannya, aku mengantarkan minuman ini kedalam ruangan boss besar itu.

Aku pun mengantarkan minuman itu sambil orang-orang disekitar menatapku, ada yang iri dan ada yang menatapku tidak suka. Entahlah aku sungguh tidak tahu dan hanya mencoba menjalankan tugas yang diberikan.

Begitu tiba didepan ruangannya, para penjaga langsung saja menyuruhku masuk ke dalam.

Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa terus saja melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Begitu tiba didalam ruangan tersebut, terkejutlah aku. Barang-barang mewah, elegan dan indah terdapat didalamnya

"Wah.. Pasti mahal-mahal sekali" Kataku kaget memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

"Kau datang, cantik?" Ucapnya dingin

Terkejutlah aku mendapati sosok tinggi, tegas, tampan, berkharisma dan dingin.

"Ah... Maaf tuan, ini minuman anda dan maaf tuan jika saya sudah melihat-lihat ruangan anda" Jawabku patuh

Bukankah orang ini adalah orang yang dimaksudkan boss besar, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia disebut sebagai boss. Tingkah lakunya dan sikapnya amat mencerminkan hal itu. Tinggi, tegas dan dapat kukatakan ia mungkin adalah orang yang keras. Itu terlihat dari bentuk wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Usir wanita itu sekarang!" Ucapnya tegas

Aku yang tidak mengerti akan hal itu mengeryit bingung.

'Wanita apa? Bukankan aku pria? Apa aku juga perlu diperlakukan seperti itu?' Kataku dalam hati

"Yunho yaa... Mianhaee... Aku janji tidak akan selingkuh lagi hikss..." Ucap salah seorang gadis yang kini dipaksa keluar dari sebuah ruangan didalam dengan mengenakan pakaian yang menurutku terbilang errr sexy.

"Bawa priamu itu dihadapanku, sekarang!" Ucapnya dingin

Segeralah para penjaga itu membawa seorang pria dengan keadaan naked.

"Omo" Aku yang terkejut akan hal itu langsung menutupi mataku dengan tanganku.

Aku terkejut, dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

'Ini sesungguhnya apa yang kini sedang terjadi?' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku yang tidak ingin berfikir macam-macam terus menutupi mataku dengan tanganku.

"Yunho yaaa, maafkan aku... Hiksss aku... Janji ini yang terakhir kalinya aku hiksss berbuat seperti ini..." Ucap gadis itu memohon ampun

Kurasa gadis itu mungkin kini tengah bersimpuh pada seseorang yang bernama yunho.

"Kalian pilih, pergi dari sini dan tidak mengenal aku lagi atau kubunuh kalian dengan senjataku" Ucapnya dingin

'Omo... Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ada bunuh-bunuhan' Kataku dalam hati

Mungkin penjaga yang masih menyadari keberadaanku itu, memberitahu pada yunho karena setelah tak lama yunho berkata seperti itu, yunho langsung menghampiriku.

"Aku lupa jika disini masih ada dirimu, sayang" Bisiknya lembut

Perlahan tanganku yang tadi menutup mataku, diturunkannya. Aku pun memandang wajahnya yang dingin itu secara takut.

"Sa... Yang?" Ucapku gugup

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kini. Mengapa tatapannya seolah ingin memakanku.

"Kau jangan takut. Kau tidak akan berakhir seperti mereka asalkan kau tidak macam-macam denganku" Bisiknya lembut pada telingaku seraya mengecupnya lembut. Kini yunho berada dibelakangku.

Aku yang takut dan gugup hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Bunuh mereka!" Perintah yunho dingin

Begitu mereka mendengar perintah tuannya, segeralah membunuh kedua orang tersebut. Aku yang tidak pernah melihat hal tersebut tentu kaget dan terkejut. Segeralah aku membalikkan badanku dan memeluk yunho erat.

Segeralah aku mendengar bunyi letusan letupan senjata.

Dorr...

Dorr..

Dua orang tersebut kemudian bersimpuh darah dan aku tidak berani menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

"Kau pasti tidak pernah menyaksikannya, benarkan?" Bisiknya lembut sambil menikmati pelukkanku

"Akuuu takutt... Aku tidakkk..." Ucapku terbata

Yunho yang gemas akan hal itu langsung saja meraup bibirku. Melumatnya dengan kasar, dan brutal.

"Mmmcckkpp sssh ahhh" Eranganku pelan saat yunho mulai mengabsen gigiku.

Sadar bahwa tubuhku melemah akibat ciumannya itu segeralah mengendongku ala bridal.

"Kita akan kemana? Ehmmmmm tuan?" Tanyaku saat berada dalam gendongannya

"Aku tidak mau dan sudi jika harus menggunakan kamar yang sudah digunakannya untuk berselingkuh. Kita akan ke jung mansion. Welcome to my world sayang" Ucapnya pelan namun dingin

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Yunho yang menyadari raut-raut mukaku yang kebingungan, bermaksud akan menjelaskan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti begitu tiba di jung mansion" Ucapnya dingin

Tidak ingin membuatnya tambah kesal dan marah, aku hanya diam mendengarnya.

'Semoga aku akan baik-baik saja dan tidak bernasib seperti gadis itu.' Kataku dalam hati

Begitu kami tiba dijung mansion, yunho langsung membawaku kekamarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kini sedang terjadi.

"Untuk apa kita berada disini?" Tanyaku penasaran sambil menatap seisi ruangan ini.

Ruangan ini dapat kukatakan sangat mewah. Semua benda didalam ruangan ini dapat kukatakan dari barang-barang bermerek dan terkenal. Kualitasnya pun sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, langsung saja yunho meraup bibirku yang merah dan melumatnya secara lembut.

Yunho langsung saja menjatuhkanku kekasurnya dengan dia menindihku.

Dan tepat seperti dugaanku, kasur ini begitu lembut dan nyaman.

Begitu yunho menindihku, dia langsung menatapku sambil mengintimidasiku.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak suka jika kau membantah atau tidak menurutiku. Aku tidak suka orang berkhianat kepadaku dan satu lagi kau harus menuruti apapun keinginanku" Ucap yunho tegas sambil menatap tajam kearahku

Gulp...

'Sepertinya ini tidak mudah untukmu kim jaejoong' Kataku dalam hati

Yunho langsung saja mengecup bibirku ganas dan liar.

Yunho tanpa aba-aba langsung melepaskan pakaianku dan melebarkan kakiku.

"Jeballll ahhhh jangannn" Ucapku kewalahan menerima serangannya

Tanpa aba-aba, yunho langsung saja memasukkan juniornya yang besar itu ke dalam holeku yang sempit itu.

Aku pasrah saja menerima semua 'yang dilakukan' kepadaku.

Aku kembali membawa ff, aku usahain ini cuma 4 chapter aj koq /semoga/ (?)

Semoga suka yaa ;)

Review yaa /wink/ ;)

TBC._.


	2. Chapter 2

Story of my life part II

- Menjalani hidup seperti ini aku tidak memilihnya tapi dia yang memilihku. - Kim jaejoong

*note all JAE POV

Yunho langsung saja mengecup bibirku ganas dan liar. Aku pasrah saja menerima semua 'serangan' yang diberikan kepadaku...

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi sudah menyambutku dibalik celah-celah jendela mencoba mengintip dibalik tirai-tirai jendela yang menghalangi. Mencoba mengintip apa yang kini sedang terjadi. Perlahan aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku secara perlahan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Aku membuka mata dan menyelami apa yang kini sedang terjadi. Kamar ini terlihat sangat kacau, bau aroma sex dan sperma bertebaran dimana-mana.

'Apa yang kini sedang ku alami?' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku sungguh masih tidak mengerti, bekerja sebagai waitress yang disuruh mengantarkan minuman kepada boss dan berakhir dengan sex dengan boss. Dan untuk yang terakhir sejujurnya aku masih tidak percaya, aku yang masih perjaka namun harus rela memberikan holeku padanya. Aku merasa seolah aku adalah pelacurnya atau lebih tepatnya aku adalah simpanannya. Aku tidak ingin terjadi namun aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau aku harus menjalaninya karena yunho lah yang sudah memilihku dan bukan aku lah yang memilihnya.

Aku masih meratapi nasib yang kini kualami. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Aku hanya ingin bekerja secara benar dan bukan memuaskan napsu dan hasratnya.

"Kau sudah puas?" Sinisnya padaku

Aku tidak tahu gerakkanku sedari tadi di lihat oleh seseorang yang tampak cantik dan errr sexy. Dia memakai baju super minim, dan bahkan aku bisa melihat belahan dadanya yang amat sangat tidak menggodaku (?).

Mungkin dia menyadari bahwa kini ada aku dikamar yunho dan jika dilihat dari tatapannya yang kurang bersahabat dapat kukatakan orang ini tidak menyukaiku, sangat tidak menyukaiku.

Aku merasa seperti mengambil miliknya, begitu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyaku pelan

Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana yang ada, namun aku penasaran siapa orang ini dan kenapa dia tidak menyukaiku.

"Aku hyemi, gadis kesayangan yunho oppa. Kau pasti pelacur yang disewa oleh oppa kan untuk memuaskannya" Ucapnya dengan nada sengit

Dari nada bicaranya saja dapat kukatakan gadis ini sombong, angkuh dan membenciku.

"Aku? Aku hanya bekerja sebagai waitress lalu dibawa yunho kesini" Ucapku jujur dan pelan seolah tidak ingin memancing amarahnya

"Aku sudah bosan dengan pengakuan macam itu, kau tahu. Kau tahu oppa bahkan sampai tidak mau melepaskanmu. Apa servicemu memuaskannya? Kalau begitu layani aku" Ucapnya sinis

Ha? Apa orang ini sinting? Atau gila? Kenapa aku harus melayaninya? Dia bukanlah yunho, jadi untuk apa aku harus melayaninya.

Aku terus menatapnya dengan tatapan cenggo.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Malas meladenimu" Ucapku malas sambil beranjak bangun namun gadis itu dengan cekatan menangkup tanganku dan mencoba untuk menciumku.

Aku yang menyadari gerakkannya, langsung menjatuhkan ke ranjang.

"Maaf nonna, aku tidak mengerti maksud anda. Tapi tolong jaga sikap anda padaku" Ucapku dengan nada yang sopan namun menyindir.

Segeralah aku masuk kekamar mandi mencoba merilekskan diriku sejenak. Mencoba melupakan apa yang sedang terjadi, mencoba memahami bahwa ini adalah mimpi dan bukan kenyataan.

Aku tahu dan paham ini semua terjadi terlalu cepat. Aku pun sungguh masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan dunia yang baru. Apa kini duniaku berubah? Apa kini aku tidak bebas lagi seperti dulu?

Segeralah aku mengisi air di bath up dan memasukkan sedikit wewangian yang ada. Setelah semua sudah kumasukkan, segeralah aku memasukkan tubuhku kedalam bath up tanpa mau melihat bekas-bekas tanda yang dibuat oleh yunho.

Perlahan tetapi pasti aku mulai memasukkan tubuhku kedalam bathup hingga kepalaku mencoba menyelami apa maksud dari ini semua.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kini, seingatku aku mandi dan begitu keluar dari kamar mandi langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah yunho yang menyalang marah.

"Apa yang lakukan hingga hyemi, gadis kesayanganku menangis dihadapanku?" Ucapnya dengan nada sengit

"Aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa pada gadis kesayanganmu itu?!" Ucapku kesal

"Katanya kau menyuruh melayaninya, melayani seperti apa yang aku lakukan kepadamu kemarin?! Kau memperkosanya!" Ucap yunho marah sambil terus menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tajam

Jujur aku agak takut dengan tatapan yunho yang seperti ini namun sungguh aku tidak melakukannya. Tidakkah yunho percaya padaku?

'Kau bodoh kim jaejoong, jelas hyemi adalah gadis kesayangannya sedangkan kau hanyalah seorang yang tidak berarti apapun untuk yunho. Kau seharusnya sadar, bahwa yunho tidak mungkin mempercayaimu' Kataku dalam hati

"Kau ada bukti mengatakan seperti itu?!" Ucapku marah mencoba menutupi ketakutanku pada yunho.

Jelas aku marah kepadanya, dia menuduhku tanpa ada bukti. Tapi dari tatapannya yang menyalang membuatku agak bergidik takut.

"Hyemi! Bukti itu hyemi, dia yang mengatakannya padaku!" Ucap yunho menyalang melihat aku seolah menantangnya.

'Gadis itu bohong yunho, bohong. Tidakkah kau melihat kebohongannya?' Kataku dalam hati

"Kau percaya pada gadis itu? Gadis murahan seperti itu?! Tidak heran jika gadis kesayangan akan selalu mendapat 'prioritas'!" Ucapku marah dan menantangnya, jujur aku marah kepadanya yang dengan seenaknya menuduhku tanpa bukti yang jelas.

"Jangan pernah menantangku, kim! Atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan kepadanya, aku akan memperkosamu kim jaejoong!" Ucap yunho marah

"Perkosa saja aku, biar kau puas!" Ucapku menantangnya seolah tidak peduli dengan hal lain. Aku sudah terlanjur sakit dengan semua ini. Gadis ini berbohong namun ia yang dipercaya oleh yunho. Tidakkah yunho bisa mempercayaiku sedikit saja.

Tanpa aba-aba yunho menarikku hingga aku terjatuh keranjang dan dia langsung melebarkan kakiku.

"Baiklah kau yang menantangku kim, ingat aku bukanlah orang yang suka ditantang, jadi jangan pernah menantangku! Jangan salahkan aku!" Ucap yunho marah dan kesal.

Aku paham yunho merasa aku menantangnya dengan pertengkaran kami tadi, tapi sungguh aku hanya ingin yunho percaya juga padaku seperti dia percaya pada gadis itu. Meskipun itu hanya harapan belakaku saja. Jelas sudah yunho tidak akan mempercayaiku.

Ini bukan seperti yunho yang kuketahui kemarin. Yunho yang lembut dan melakukannya dengan gentle dan berani.

Yunho yang marah dan kesal begitu melebarkan kakiku, langsung saja dia membuka celananya, membuang sembarangan dan memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubangku.

"Arghhhhhh" Desisku sakit

'Kau bodoh kim jaejoong, kau bodoh! Kau seharusnya sadar kau tidak mungkin dipercayai olehnya. Kau hanyalah pemuasnya kim jaejoong, dan mungkin gadis itu adalah yang akan menjadi masa depannya kelak. Seharusnya kau tidak berharap muluk-muluk.' Kataku dalam hati

Aku yang seolah tidak ingin memperhatikannya hanya memalingkan mukaku kesamping tanpa mau memperhatikannya.

Perlahan tetapi pasti yunho mulai menghujamiku dengan ganas, liar, tidak berperasaan dan kasar. Aku tahu yunho menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, terlihat dari wajahnya dan semangatnya yang membobol holeku dengan kejamnya.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai menetes perlahan. Mungkin menangisi takdir yang tidak memihakku kini.

'Ini benar aku seperti pemuasnya. Apa ini yang dimaksud dari tatapan sedih dan sendu teman-temanku di club kemarin. Aku masih ingat kemarin mereka ada yang menatapku sedih dan sendu. Seakan tidak percaya bahwa aku lah yang akan dibawa oleh yunho. Mereka meratapi nasibku. Nasib yang dianggap sebagian orang beruntung namun sebenarnya amatlah tidak beruntung.' Kataku dalam hati

Aku yang tidak ingin bersedih memikirkannya mencoba melawannya. Menghentikan hujaman pada holeku tapi ini sepertinya sangat sulit mengingat yunho tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Yunho yang menyadari pergerakkanku, dia terus menatapku marah dan tidak bersahabat.

"Kalau kau melawan aku akan menghabisi semua orang-orang yang kau sayang... Arghhhh... Mengerti!" Ucapnya menekan sambil menusuk holeku dengan kasar.

Dan 'Urghhh... Appo... Dia menusukku dengan kasar... Bagaimana ini, bagaimana caraku melawannya...' Kataku dalam hati

Seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud, langsung saja aku tidak mencoba melawannya. Pasrah akan nasibku kali ini. Aku tahu bahwa setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan yunho adalah benar adanya. Masih segar dalam ingatanku, yunho menembak dua orang dengan mudah dan gampangnya seperti tidak ada perasaan.

Jadi, kubiarkan saja yunho menikmati tubuhku pasrah tanpa mencoba melawannya.

.

.

Terik sinar matahari sore kini sudah menyambutku dengan hangat, dibalik celah-celah jendela.

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh terbungkus kemeja yang kebesaran yang ku tahu ini adalah kemeja yunho. Melihat keadaan sekitar yang kosong, segeralah aku beranjak bangun. Bagian bawahku perih terasa namun kucoba bangkit. Perlahan aku menyadari ada note kertas dimeja nakas sebelahku, mungkin yunho yang mengirimkannya.

_Jae, jangan lupa makan makanan disampingmu. Hyemi sudah menyiapkannya untukmu. Semoga kau bisa bersahabat dengannya._

_-Yunho-_

'Untuk apa aku memakan makanan dari wanita itu, bisa saja dia memberiku racun!' Kataku dalam hati

Begitu aku membaca pesan itu segeralah aku meremas surat itu dan memasukkan kedalam tong sampah yang berada dikamar.

"Kau kira aku akan memakan makanan dari perempuan binal itu? Dalam mimpimu jung!" Ucapku malas

Segeralah aku membuang makanan itu kedalam tong sampah lengkap dengan piringnya.

Segeralah aku mandi dan menyegarkan pikiranku.

.

.

"Tuan yunho dan nonna hyemi berada di area kolam renang, tuan jaejoong" Ucap pengurus park yang mengurusi keadaan dirumah ini. Saat aku iseng menanyakan keberadaan keduanya. Aku hanya penasaran bukan karena cemburu. Aku tidak boleh dan tidak mungkin mencintai orang seperti yunho.

Entah mengapa aku malah ingin menghampiri mereka. Melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mendekati mereka. Segeralah aku menghampiri kolam renang dan memang melihat mereka tengah bersenda gurau, hyemi tengah menangkup tangan yunho lembut sambil sesekali tawa keluar dari mulut mereka.

Segeralah aku menghampiri area tersebut, bermaksud merilekskan diri sambil ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan waffle strawberry yang agak panas.

Yunho dan hyemi yang menyadari kedatanganku, mereka berfikir aku akan menghampirinya namun pada kenyataanya sayang sekali, aku tidak menghampiri mereka. Aku hanya duduk didekat mereka dengan kemeja yang kebesaran sambil sesekali menyesap teh hangat dan memakan waffle tersebut.

Yunho dan hyemi menatap heran, mengapa aku tidak menghampirinya namun aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Aku kembali saja melanjutkan acaraku memakan waffle.

Aku tahu sedari tadi yunho dan hyemi memperhatikanku, mereka merasa seolah-olah aku tidak melihat mereka disana.

Aku terus menyesap teh hangat dan memakan waffle itu secara perlahan, guna melihat reaksi mereka.

"Aku tidak tahan..." Gumam yunho yang masih dapat kudengar. Segeralah yunho beranjak bangun pergi meninggalkan hyemi sendiri di dekat pinggir kolam. Dapat kulihat hyemi dengan wajah yang cemberut seolah kesal waktunya dengan yunho akan tersita olehku. Yunho langsung saja menghampiriku yang kini tengah duduk menggodanya.

"Jika kau berniat menggodaku maka kau beruntung" Ucapnya sambil memperhatikan tubuhku yang hanya terbalut kemeja kebesaran.

"Maaf tuan yunho yang terhormat, aku tidak sedang menggodamu lagipula kau sedang bersama dengan orang yang kau percayai dan kau cintai, benar bukan?" Ucapku dengan santainya sambil terus menyesap teh hangat.

"Kalau tidak sedang menggodaku, lantas mengapa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?!" Ucapnya kesal seakan tidak percaya bahwa aku dapat berkata sesantai itu.

Yunho kesal, karena aku tidak menanggapi seperti yang diinginkan. Dia ingin aku manja-manja kepadanya.

"Lalu aku mengenakan apa? Tidak mengenakan apapun juga? Sudahlah, aku sedang menikmati waktu santaiku. Jadi, kumohon jangan ganggu aku" Ucapku santai dan agak kesal mengingat tangan yunho kini sudah mulai mengelus-elus pahaku tanpa kusadari.

"Waktu santaimu kini harus melayaniku!" Putus yunho menekan, sejurus dengan hal itu, yunho langsung mengangkatku hingga kini aku duduk dipahanya. Aku seolah-olah hanya barang ringan yang dengan mudahnya diangkat seperti itu.

"Maaf tuan jung yang terhormat, aku tidak enak dengan gadis kesayanganmu itu. Bagaimana nanti dia malah memfitnahku lagi?! " Ucapku seraya untuk beranjak bangun namun yunho menahan tanganku hingga aku terjatuh dan posisiku seperti sedang memeluknya.

"Hyemi bukanlah kekasihku. Dia hanya adik angkatku, meskipun tugasnya adalah melayaniku. Dalam arti memenuhi kebutuhanku bukan kebutuhan biologisku" Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku mencoba memberikan pengertian.

"Kalau bukan kekasih, kenapa kau lebih mempercayainya? Kau bahkan tidak mempercayai aku, kau membuatku kecewa" Ucapku pelan seolah tidak ingin melepaskan pelukkan ini guna memanas-manasi hyemi, mungkin.

"Hyemi gadis sederhana, cita-citanya hanya menjadi gadis pada umumnya dan bukan gadis yang didik untuk menjadi pelacur" Ucap yunho lembut

"Lalu dengan kau itu percaya pada gadis itu?!" Ucapku kesal sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap matanya

"Hyemi sudah seperti adikku jae, meskipun dia disini tugasnya melayaniku tapi aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya" Ucap yunho lembut

"Bohong!" Ucapku kesal

"Aku tidak bohong jae" Ucap yunho lembut

"Lantas mengapa dia seperti itu? Seperti tidak suka padaku?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Dia memang akan selalu seperti itu setiap kali aku membawa gadis kerumah ini" Ucap yunho lembut

"Ah... Baiklah aku mengerti tuan jung" Ucapku seakan tidak mau mengerti ucapan yunho

"Panggil aku yunnie, sayang" Ucapnya manja padaku sambil mengelus-elus kedua pipiku

Dan entah mengapa perlakuan yunho yang seperti ini membuat pipiku merona dan terasa hangat. Perlakuan manis seperti ini yang kusuka. Yunho terkesan lembut dan menyayangiku.

"Yunnie..." Ucapku lembut

"Aku akan ada pertemuan, temani aku" Ucapnya manja masih terus mengelus pipiku dan aku pun hanya menganggukkannya secara perlahan. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

Kini aku tengah duduk dipangkuan yunho sambil memainkan rambutnya. Ini sesuai permintaan yunho. Yunho yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

Yunho ada pertemuan, mereka seperti membicarakan sebuah proyek atau proposal tapi tampak sekali yunho amat sangat tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Yunho memintaku untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang menggodanya. Aku melakukan hal ini untuk menyenangkan yunho, yaitu memainkan rambut yunho sambil sesekali membisikkan kata-kata ketelinganya, mencoba menggodanya.

Aku kini sekarang hanya mengenakan kaos santai dan memakai celana jins ketat hingga menunjukkan pinggangku yang ramping. Membuat kesan santai untukku, berbeda dengan yunho. Dia memakai kemeja dan jas yang berbalut mewah dan elegan.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan yunho?" Tanya mereka harap-harap cemas begitu mereka selesai mempresentasikan proposal mereka.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti" Ucap yunho serius namun seolah tidak tertarik dengan proposal dan presentasi tersebut.

Mereka terus menatap antara aku dengan yunho. Entah apa yang kini dilihat. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.

"Tuan yunho kau tampak serasi dengan kekasih anda" Ucap salah satu dari mereka mencoba mengambil hati yunho.

"Kau salah, dia bukan kekasihku" Ucap yunho pelan

Dan entah mengapa aku kata-kata itu seakan menikamku.

'Harusnya kau sadar akan dirimu kim jaejoong. Jangan pernah berharap yang muluk-muluk. Jangan pernah berharap bahwa kau akan bersama dengannya dan menikmati sisa ' Kataku dalam hati

Segeralah aku melepaskan kedua tanganku dan membisikkan kepadanya aku ingin ke toilet.

Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan dan aku beranjak bangun dari dirinya.

Begitu aku tiba di toilet, aku langsung masuk kedalam salah satu closet disana dan duduk.

Aku memikirkan apa yang harus kini kulakukan.

'Apa aku memang harus menjadi pemuas buat yunho? Hiks... Bukan kehidupan seperti ini yang kuinginkan... Aku hanya ingin hidup normal... Aku hanya ingin membantu kehidupanku dan helmoni... Helmoni sedang berjuang untukku...' Kataku dalam hati

Mengingat helmoni yang masih sedang sakit segeralah aku merogoh ke saku celanaku dan menelepon dokter untuk menanyakan keadaan helmoni.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Yunho yang merasa agak lama dari sejak aku meninggalkannya, langsung saja dia menuju toilet. Dia khawatir dan takut aku akan mencoba kabur, mungkin.

Begitu dia tiba di toilet, dia melihat tempat itu kosong dan terdengarlah isak tangisan dari salah satu dalam pintu toilet. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung membukanya pintu itu dan mendapati aku tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau ada apa?" Tanyanya khawatir

"Aku harus pulang.. Bisakah aku pulang? Aku mohon..." Pintaku sambil menatapnya memelas

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Pintanya khawatir seraya memelukku khawatir.

Sedangkan aku hanya menangis segukkan dalam pelukkannya. Aku sungguh tidak tahu lagi mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini. Mengapa nasib dan takdir begitu kejam padaku. Belum puaskah aku menerima takdirku sebagai pemuas yunho, mengapa kini helmoniku harus meninggal.

"Helmoniku meninggal..." Ucapku sambil menangis sesugukkan dalam pelukkannya.

Tak banyak waktu, yunho mengendongku dan membawaku kedalam mobil. Segeralah aku dan yunho pergi menuju ke rumah sakit untuk melihat helmoniku. Aku hanya diam didalam dadanya yabg bidang itu.

'Hangat disini, bisakah aku berharap lebih untuk kali ini' Kataku dalam hati

.

.

Begitu aku tiba disana, yunho pamit sebentar dia ingin membeli secangkir kopi, dan beberapa makanan untukku. Yunho mungkin takut aku kelaparan karena menemaninya tadi selama pertemuan.

Segeralah aku langsung menghampiri ruangan helmoni dan mendapati seorang namja yang tampak dengan setia disamping helmoniku.

"Joongie..." Panggil seseorang disana yang duduk disamping helmoni dengan setia dan seperri menanti kehadiranku.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi bagaimana bisa helmoni meninggal?" Tanyaku penasaran sekaligus takut karena ini adalah ketakutanku yang terbesar dalam hidupku.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Begitu aku ingin menjenguk helmoni, dia sudah meninggal" Ucap hyung sesal

Kurasa hyung menyesal, tidak dapat menyisakan waktunya untuk menjenguk helmoni sesekali memgingat hyung adalah asisten. Asisten kesayangan tuan shim hingga kemanapun tuan shim pergi maka hyung harus mengikutinya.

Segeralah aku menangis sesugukkan sambil meratapi nasibku.

'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kehidupanku selepas helmoni meninggal? Apa nasib memang mempermainkanku?' Kataku dalam hati

Aku memang tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku tapi aku hanya punya helmoni, adikku dan hyung. Hanya mereka bertiga orang terpenting didalam hidupku.

Hyung yang tidak tega melihatku segeralah memelukku erat, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Sabar jae sabarr... Ikhlaskan lah helmoni pergi..." Ucap hyung lembut sambil memelukku dan mengusap lembut rambutku.

Aku terus menangis tersedu-sedu didalam pelukkan hyung.

Begitu hyung merasa aku mulai tenangan, segeralah melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatapku dengan lembutnya.

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu sebagai waitress. Biarkan aku yang menjagamu" Ucap hyung lembut

Aku terus menatap hyung lembut

'Aku bukanlah jaejoong yang dulu hyung, aku adalah pemuas napsu yunho, kau tahu hyung. Itu kenyataan yang agak menyakitiku' Kataku dalam hati

"Kau mau kan menikah denganku, membina keluarga kecil denganku. Kita akan menghabiskan sisa umur kita bersama" Ucap hyung serius

Belum sempat aku menjawab, dapat kurasakan tatapan membunuh dilayangkan yunho padanya.

'Kini apalagi yang terjadi dalam hidupku' Kataku dalam hati

TBC._.

Aku kembali :-D

Maaf yaa kalo lama update, aku update secepatnya koq asal ada idenya aj :D

Makasih yaa yang buat review, ngefav, ngefollow ff abal-abalku ini kalian penyemangatku :D

Ceritanya nanti mpreg yaa, cuma yaa nanti yunho ma jae nya sekarang masih berusaha (?) hihihi

Balasan review :

Mpreg lovers : sippo :-)

Irna. Lee. 96 : sippo :-)

Snow. Drop. 1272 : sippo hihihi :-)

Shunjiwoo920202 : iaa dunk pasrah kan dianya suka gitu *ehh hihihi sippo :-)

Danactebh : sippo :-)

DahsyatNyaff : sippo :-)

Joy : sippo :-)

Joy : sippo thank you yaa :-)

Guest : sippo hihihi nanti kuberikan koq ;-) tenang aj ;)

Guest : sippo :-)

Guest : ha? Masa :O gpp lah beda dari yg lain :D

Guest : mwo? Pendek yaa, nanti kuusahakn buat yg agak panjang :-)

Yuniaeddiction : niatnya c buat gak mao panjang" tapi sepertinya bakalan panjang hhihih kecepatan yaa :O nanti kubuat gak cepet" de :-)

Yunjae shipper : sippo :-)

Yunjae24 : sippo :-)

Guest : sippo hihihi :-)

Adakah yg terlewat? Kalo ada maaf yaaa :-)

Maaf juga kalo typo bertebaran dimana-mana :-)

Mind to review? :-)


End file.
